Codex For The Terminus Conflict
by mad0slayer
Summary: This is just the codex for my rewrite story(the Great terminus war now The Terminus Conflict), I plan on releasing the new story in a week or two just working on a few chapters
1. Codex-Alliance Time line

**Foreword**

 **AN:** Hello, fellow reader! Thank you for showing interest in the story This is only the Codex section story is separate from this.

 **First:** I don't mind if you bring up issues just keep it civil.

 **Second:** There is some Tech that comes from (The Iron Heart of Man by Apollonir) (I have permission)

 **Third:** This is an AU and Humanity is Colonizing much sooner than in the canon timeline. humanity has also had the cold war for much longer. This also includes a change in how long it takes for first contact by one hundred years so it has changed from the first contact in 2157 to 2257.

 **Fourth:** humanity's location in the Galaxy has changed they are now stuck in the middle of the terminus and closer to the Asari boarders than the Turians and Batarian ones

 **Fifth:** I own nothing related to this story not from halo. Star wars or 40k I just borrowed names from them because of there no way in hell I could think of some great names like they have.

 **This story will have three arcs:** The first arc will focus on the first contact battle along with the politics an introduction to the galaxy. The second will focus on the war with the terminus and the Alliance trying to secure there territory. The third and final arc of this story will be more political focused and a prelude of events for the likely sequel.

 **Humanity Timeline**

 **1970: Soviet** **Union** Parliament notices a lack of economic growth forces them to drop to 3% GDP put to defense programs whilst they sort the issue.

 **1975: the Soviet** **Union** enacts Perestroika to further increase the growth of there economy.

 **1990: Soviet** **Union** economy rivals America in terms of prosperity. The parliament boost defense programs spending to 10% whilst investing 30% into new technology forcing America to increase there own spending on research to keep pace.

 **2015:** Years of research pay off as a new space race begins with the promise of creating a base on Luna within ten years. The Soviet **Union** and Americans in a race to be better-prepared start massive investments in Third world countries. While America tries to improve the industrial and infrastructure of the African Countries. Russia Begins work on South American countries as well as Germany.

 **2020:** A Superstructure the Space Elevator is designed by a German Engineer and scientist team is completed and sold to both world Super Powers. Construction Starts With Russian space elevator in the North Pacific Ocean While America and NATO start there's in the North Atlantic Ocean

 **2025:** A Break through in construction methods for materials by a scientist in how to make use of minimal materials for the best outcome. Two separate Luna Bases are established with solar power and hydroponics to support those who move in they are both inside two of the largest craters to avoid asteroid strikes.

 **2028:** Fusion Energy is successfully produced

 **2035:** Construction of the two space elevators are completed 3 days apart with Russia been slowed down by materials loss this causes a rise in tension between the two Countries because of possible sabotage. Engineers and scientist begin the design of new space craft vessels a joint research and design project to send a human to Mars to reduce tensions. A satellite is launched to Mars to prepare for the mission

 **2037:** **Satellite** reaches Mars and begins it's information gathering two months later information is collected and shown to world governments about an energy reading it picks up in the Deseado Crater

 **2040:** The IT department in Europe decides to create a true AI programming starts. Luna now has a population of 12000 on earth forces all governments to enact a family size regulation law. Medicine is greatly improved upon solving many health issues it also has increased the human life span by another 60 years and mathematics and FTL theories have developed with 3 been focused on them been wormholes, warp, and hyperspace.

 **2041:** The making of AI whilst not completed generates a large amount of attention leading to multiple groups been formed. Governments decide to ensure that AI is seen as people to avoid any possible issues. Riots ensue which is met with policing action. Construction of Voyager 1 begins with the strange energy reading been the focus of the mission.

 **2044:** MAC guns that have been built on to naval vessels for the last 20 years have been miniaturized enough to be built into LMG. Further research is done to improve on the weapon system.

 **2045:** Dumb AI created which is logic-based earning them the name of Spock AI. This leads to a large number of Governments investing in the venture as well as purchasing them. This leads to the formation of Ibot industries. Smart AI are theorized to requires an in-depth human brain scan a request for volunteers is sent out.

 **2048:** Voyager 1 begins it's a journey to Mars. Ibot solves the issue of smart AI after the human brain has been fully mapped. A dumb AI is upgraded to a smart AI. This leads to the AI questioning what its name was the employees there give the AI the name Athena she then asks if she has a soul. The answer was "we do not know but in time we might but for us yes you do".Communication was done via speakers and microphone. Research into a mobile platform is commenced.

 **2050:** Construction of four more space elevators are commenced and Earth Nations begin the construction of military space craft making use of Fusion Energy. Luna now has a population of 45000 people. Mining Space craft begins construction alongside military vessels. Colonies are planed for five other of Sol's celestial bodies.

 **2051:** Voyager 1 land on Mars and searches the surface for the anomaly. They find a door to a structure and do not enter because of unknowns samples are taking and a base set up for the next mission they begin there return trip to earth 2 months later. Mobile Platforms work well and emulate a lot of human movements. They last a few days they just require a better power source to improve from

 **2054:** Completion of the first space vessel frigates are completed with a Single Mac gun and four mac turrets. Voyager 2 is sent with smart AI Athena and 150 personal of different Nationalities to the alien structure to investigate

 **2055:** Voyager 2 arrives because of new engines within 9 months they begin there mission they spend 3 months exploring and securing all information related to the site. They bring all information back with them along with the space craft left at the alien structure. America and Russia start to Debate on what this could mean for the future.

 **2060:** The Prothean data cache is used to improve upon a few of there technology but a lack of element zero sees to it that it is not used. The Language is translated 2 months later after it is deemed to resource-dependent it is discovered that all the information on the sight is mostly corrupt except for infantry and land vehicle kinetic barriers along with a message that stated that the Prothean empire which spanned the galaxy was exterminated by an unknown force. Governments around the world to meet and plan for possible war. Governments around the world decide to use the cold war issue to maintain a strong military presence and build up. The cold war ends unofficially.

 **2060-2085:** Humanity enters a colonization era for the sol system which leads to the majority of the sol system been Developed with six Colonies besides earth and a large number of shipyards built and military vessels come off the lines in large amounts from shipyards in space which produce Cruisers while frigates and corvette vessels are built on earth and are sent into space via space elevator. A large deposit of element zero is discovered Theories are completed they just lack power for completion. The Terra-forming of Mars Begins.

 **2088: Research** departments working on a way to synthesize element zero result in the creation of Anti-matter it lead to the death of 30000 people due to it being on Luna. This discovery leads to ways of making use of anti-matter. Sirta Foundation invents medi-gel the next month. Heavy regulations are put in place to further research and production Anti-matter in safety and away from population centers.

 **2091:** The creation of a new Armour alloy known as Titanium-A Battle-plate which is a Titanium and uranium-based alloy capable of taking a great deal of Punishment from either kinetic strikes or thermal-based strikes and is used as the new starship Armour.

 **2095:** Anti-matter power is made easy and cheap to produce along with better generators it shows that they are capable of producing the required energy for FTL. Construction of FTL drives commence.

 **2098:** FTL Drive testing completed and deemed safe for use. Sol system has 13+Billion humans&120 million smart AI. Mass effect FTL deemed wasteful and slow Warp and Wormhole travel proved to be better in both speed and is less restricting.

 **2098-2197:** Humanity's weapons research has been miniaturized to fit into small hand held weapons and is used as a new standard weapon, it also FTL becomes common place and expansion starts this leads to humanity colonizing 35 habitable garden worlds. Warp drives are the standard system drives whilst wormhole stations are used to move large numbers of vessels quickly or over large distances but require large amounts of power. Piracy is crushed quickly and by law is grounds for death on discovery. Mars is halfway with Terra-forming but there are large domed city's that have been built and they hold a population of 2 Billion.

 **2203:** Rising tension in 7 of the outer colonies and two inner colonies occur and soon declare independence and strike at the core worlds military. The Insurrection war begins.

 **2203-2215:** Twelve years of bloody war both through asteroid belts and planetary sieges, leads to massive redesigns of naval vessels and improvements are made to space warfare doctrines the core worlds crush the outer colonies alliance and establish control over them. The Old world Governments meet and establish the Systems Alliance which will be used to govern and protect all of humanity which signals the end of the Insurrection. The Ice moon above Pluto cracks open and a mass relay is discovered. The Systems Alliance sends an expedition through. Arcturus Station is planed and is to be set up on the now discovered Arcturus system to protect earth in case of attack through the mass relay. Anti-matter is turned into a weapon during the war and City Shielding is developed to protect from bombardment.

 **2215-2253:** Humanity goes through a rapid faze of expansion through the relay network leading to the colonization of 9 more worlds on the relay network and another 6 off the relay network. And Mars project is completed resulting in mars becoming a garden world holding five Billion people.

 **2257:** First Contact in Shanxi system and is besieged by Pirates the next day.


	2. Codex-Alliance

Codex

 **Systems Alliance**

 **Population:** 31+Billion Humans and 16+Billion Smart AI at first contact the Average human life is now 180 years average.

 **Number of Habitable planets:** 61

 **Number of Colonies:** 187

 **Unique Technology:** All technology is built with fail-safes if it was invented by humanity to avoid people discovering their weaknesses but there is Prothean influence in there work There unique Technology is QEC, AI, and their platforms and MAC weapons as well as there FTL and Space elevators and City Shields.

 **Standard laws**

 **The Militia Act:** All citizens of the systems alliance are required to undergo basic training at the age of 15 years of age and first aid training at 13 years of age.T his law was implemented in the year of 2060

 **Anti-augmentation laws**

Humanity does not allow free extensive cybernetic augmentation as a business field, people are only allowed cybernetic limbs in the event of Injury. Humanity does not allow extensive cybernetic augmentation because of unknown reasons.

 **AI laws in the Systems Alliance**

AI are free to make there own decisions and follow whatever role they wish to take all AI are raised in the way was that Humans are raised going through school and whatever it takes to grow. They are giving special benefits should they join areas such as military or Scientific areas There Mobile platforms allow for superior protection AI combat hard-suits have energy shielding thanks to there Anti-matter reactors and an outer layer of Titanium-B Battle-plate and a second layer of Titanium-A for protection making them ideal shock troops, Civilian models are Human-like models that mimic a Human texture and looks while also providing minimal sensory for all senses.

 **Colonization Laws:** All new colonies are to be sponsored by the colonists by at least 40% and must abide by the law as well as ensure that all protective laws are met such as Bunkers and have and have ex-military personnel to help train the next generation. They must also adhere to the Technology protection act

 **First contact Policy:** Assume Hostile it is better safe than sorry so are expected to go to battle stations and are to send out the first contact package. Should the prove peaceful lower power to weapons but keep shields up.

 **Protocols and Contingencies**

 ** **Aegis Protocol**** **:**

All colonies before they can be colonized their settlements must have shelters in the event of an attack. They should also provide information on the locations they wish to settle so that plans can be drawn up for Military installations

 **Turtle Protocol**

In order to protect the earth and her colonies, military forces agree that should a hostile alien force engage any of the systems alliance vessels and be at the risk of capture or death all navigational data and information regarding Earth and her colonies are erased to protect the citizens of the Alliance. All space vessels are equipped with information scrubbers that are easy to activate should it be required. This is also not an issue for space vessels who only use either the Wormhole stations or mass relays but they must still scrub information on Humanity.

 **Olympus Contingency**

This contingency is only used when a hostile force is close to destroying or sieging Arcturus station and all possible warships are to reinforce the system till the evacuation of government and military officials, they are then to pull back if they can not win and mount a counteroffensive. Backup navigational charts are stored in a dead box behind multiple physical protections and should it not receive a large number of safety programs will self destruct.

 **Noisy Neighbour Contingency**

should any hostile Alien force declare war or be aggressive toward the systems alliance and poses a threat this contingency calls for the immediate mobilization of warships as well as to switch over to a war economy and for active training to go towards all citizens for there defense.

 **Fiery Night Contingency**

Should a colony fall under attack this contingency is enacted all civilians are to head to bunkers and volunteers of the militia to come foreword and prepare for combat as well as a message for a Fast reaction fleet to be sent from a Navy base.

 **Terminus Protocol**

This protocol dictates that all wormhole generators have at least 8 light ODP to guard it and Two heavy ODP to guard it to stop all hostiles or act as a holding action this was later applied to mass relays This is only the starting numbers to a new system the larger a system the larger number of defenses are required. All systems have small stealth stations used to scan for ships or unknowns this allows the alliance realtime information in defensive operations. The stealth stations only have to vent there heat every three months.

 **Orbital Defence Platforms:** There are two types of ODP's. The Heavy ODP they are a rare sight out of sol or a fortress world and are meant to deal with Battleships or battlecruisers with a reload speed of every twelve seconds. Then there is the Light ODP which has a reload speed of five seconds and is meant to deal with Heavy Cruisers or smaller ships and is the most common around colonies. (council races deemed the ODP were a waste of resources due to the requirements of energy and size to make them useful.)

 **Stations:** All stations have at least three layers of Titanium-C battle-plate

 **Defense Station:** The most common station which handles military affairs on any colony and is equipped with a battlecruiser grade MAC cannon and numerous AA/PD Emplacements and can build frigate and below class warships. They are used to manage traffic and trade and act as an emergency command center should the need arise and are 1.2 km large

 **Complement:** 1250 marines

 **Battle Stations:** The only station that is required for local colonies to pay for an installment to have one built They are massive space constructs that support a small population they are 8 km Diameter stations with an SBS grade MAC cannon and numerous AA/PD Emplacements and can build Battleships and bellow

 **Complement:** 5000 marines

 **Arcturus Station:** Is a 21 Km Diameter Superstation That is the seat of the Systems alliance parliament it is equipped with Four Turret SBS grade MAC cannon turrets and Numerous AA/PD Emplacements and is surrounded by 200 L-ODP and 20 H-ODP and is capable of building any class of warship.

Arcturus station is the location of the Alliance Parliament and holds a population of 9 million people it was built over multiple expansion with being only a standard Battle station at the beginning with and is constantly monitored by AI to ensure no parts are faulty further expansions are planned.

 **Complement:** 14000 marines

 **Doctrine**

 **Defensive:** They make use of a mix of ODP and small fleets depending on colony size to defend them whilst making use of fast reaction fleets to ensure safety all colonies are expected to send an all-clear signal every 12 hours should they not respond a fast reaction fleet will be dispatched because if it a communication issue a ship is meant to be sent

 **Offensive:** Blitzkrieg tactics are used should a war break with the goal of crippling hostile forces production out and then followed by holding actions to grind enemy forces down to nothing with superior fire-power.

 **Ground Warfare:** Makes use of overwhelming fire-power and mobile warfare tactics should they be on the defensive and lack safety from orbital bombardment it is displacement and hit hard at landing site's while using ambush and holding actions were necessary and use armor to push hostiles back and withdraw with fresh ambushes set.

 **Fleet Doctrine:** Large numbers of capital class vessels with focus on heavy fire-power that is covered by escort vessels with a focus on using carriers to soften hard targets up A fleet in never fully grouped it is scattered into smaller flotillas only joining together when required the only fleets exempt of this is the expedition fleet and QRF.

 **Colonies**

 **On the relay network:** There are 9 Habitable worlds as well as the earth on the relay network as well as 31 smaller colonies on moons or type two garden worlds.

 **Worlds on the relay:** Earth, Demeter, Eden prime, Hestia, New Athens, Terra Nova, Tiptree, Yamm, Shanxi

 **Off the relay network:** There are 51 Habitable worlds off the relay network as well as 95 colonies on moons or type two garden worlds.

 **Important Locations off the relay:** These are the locations of the massive shipyard complexes and are responsible for the construction of all warships besides earth and are just as well defended and considered fortress worlds.

Sparta,Avalon,Reach,New Rome,Actium,Troy,Cadia,Jago,Fenris,Kuat,Kamino,Mon calamar,Valhalla(first extra solar colony),Dobrovalski,Drasta and mars.

The Systems that where these planets reside are responsible for the training and building of all military warships and military training. and hold large amounts of troops in the need of invasion, they are all considered Planetary fortresses.

All other colonies have limited construction abilities depending on their size and they and mainly focus on either food production or material gathering, their shipyards while small mainly focus on the production of Freighters and small warships along with building there own Defence fleet. They are expected to maintain any ships posted in their system with there shipyards.

 **Current Fleet Compositions:** All Fleets are Dispersed and never always in one large armada the Fifth fleet is the fast reaction fleet encase of a large incursion the other fleets are in operational areas and only gather to form war fleets. This also does not show what their fleets are supposed to be composed of only what they have active

 **.First Fleet:**

Super Ships The SBS SSV Prophet The SC Hiyo and Hornet

16 Bastion Carriers

80 Bismarck Battleships

220 Nagasaki battle cruisers

360 Nike Cruisers

360 Spirit carriers

480 Trident cruisers

200 Artemis destroyers

140 perses destroyers

400 Minerva Frigates

(the First fleet is stationed at sol and is responsible for guarding the homeworld as well as nearby systems)Admiral Konrad Volkov

 **Second Fleet:**

Super Ships The SBS SSV Zeus The SC Poseidon and Hades

16 Bastion Carriers

80 Bismarck Battleships

220 Nagasaki battle cruisers

360 Nike Cruisers

360 Spirit carriers

480 Trident cruisers

200 Artemis destroyers

140 perses destroyers

400 Minerva Frigates

(the second fleet is stationed at Valhalla and is in charge of all core worlds and their regions)Admiral Kastanie Drescher

 **Third Fleet:**

Super Ships The SBS SSV ODIN The SC Zuikaku and Venerable

16 Bastion Carriers

80 Bismarck Battleships

220 Nagasaki battle cruisers

360 Nike Cruisers

360 Spirit carriers

480 Trident cruisers

200 Artemis destroyers

140 perses destroyers

400 Minerva Frigates

(The Third Fleet is in charge of all Western rim regions and is stationed at Reach)Admiral Margaret Paran

 **Fourth Fleet:**

Super Ships The SBS SSV Defiant The SC Akagi and Amagi

16 Bastion Carriers

80 Bismarck Battleships

220 Nagasaki battle cruisers

360 Nike Cruisers

360 Spirit carriers

480 Trident cruisers

200 Artemis destroyers

140 perses destroyers

400 Minerva Frigates

(The Fourth Fleet is in charge of patrolling the outer East rim of Alliance Territory it is stationed in the Cadia System)Admiral James Cutter

 **Fifth Fleet:**

Super Ships The SBS SSV Yamato The SC Yorktown and Wolverine

16 Bastion Carriers

80 Bismarck Battleships

220 Nagasaki battle cruisers

360 Nike Cruisers

360 Spirit carriers

480 Trident cruisers

200 Artemis destroyers

140 perses destroyers

400 Minerva Frigates

(Stationed at Arcturus and surrounding systems and patrols the relay network)Admiral Hackett.

 **Expedition fleet:** The SBS SSV Unity The SC Enterprise and Wasp

10 Bastion Carriers,

48 Bismarck Battleships

200 Nagasaki Battlecruisers and

224 Nike Cruisers

320 spirit class carriers

324 Trident cruisers

100 Artemis destroyers

128 perses destroyers

200 Minerva frigates

120 Hermes frigates

1600 Corvettes 1000 Stiker class and 600 Defender class vessels.

(is the most active of all fleets and is almost always nearby they now use this fleet to go through relays to avoid a possible hostile)Admiral Jennie Shepard(mother of Hannah Shepard) and is the only fleet to hold a Colossus-Class Packer in the event of redeployment to human space is necessary.

 **Patrol fleets:** They are used to patrol near all frontier worlds and strike at any illegal operations and consist of a single battlecruiser four heavy cruisers twelve light cruisers 25 escort carriers eight stealth destroyers and 12 perses destroyers and 20 frigates.

 **Unassigned wolf packs:** These are used to train final year recruits so they get used to the new systems whilst others are trained in simulators or on old mothball vessels. They are ships that are not assigned a sector or fleet and are used to fill in gaps in patrols.

 **Fleet Composition**

 **Defense fleet**

 **Small colony:** Single Nike class Cruiser Four Trident class light cruiser and a single spirit escort carrier with two wolf packs of Perses class destroyers and two Artemis stealth destroyers four wolf packs of Minerva class frigates and four Hermes stealth frigates corvettes unknown depends on size of colony small colonies have roughly around 20-50 corvette vessels there is only four L-ODP and a single defence station

 **Average colony:** Two Nike class cruisers eight Trident class light cruisers and two-spirit escort carriers and three wolf packs of Perses class destroyers and a single wolf pack of Artemis destroyers and five wolf packs of Minerva class Frigates and six Hermes Frigates with roughly 80-140 corvette vessels and will have ten L-ODP and three defense stations

 **Large or core colonies:** A single Nagasaki battle cruiser and a wolf pack of Nike cruisers and three packs of Trident cruisers and two pairs of spirit escort carriers and five wolf packs of perses destroyers and two wolf packs of Artemis destroyers and six wolf packs of Minerva class frigates and two wolf packs of Hermes Frigates with roughly 160-450 corvette class vessels and will have around 25-35 L-ODP with 5 H-ODP with five defence stations.

 **Earth Defence Fleet or fortress worlds:Earth's** Defence fleet consists of a wolf pack of Nagasaki battle cruisers and two wolf packs of Nike cruisers and five wolf packs of trident cruisers and ten spirit carriers along with six wolf packs of Perses destroyers and 3 three packs of Artemis destroyers and and eight wolf packs of Minerva frigates and four wolf packs of Hermes Frigates earth has roughly 300-700 corvette class vessels at any giving time and has 180 L-ODP and 80 H-ODP and has a single battle station which is supported by 15 defence stations


	3. Codex-Alliance Ground Forces

**Land Vehicles**

 **The Apocalypse MBT**

 **Armament:** 155mm MAC Cannon and 3 0.50cal machine gun's and has a single AA missile emplacement

 **Protection:** has 15cm of Titanium-B battle-plate in all directions and has a powerful energy shield

 **Speed:** 84Km/H

 **Summary:** The Apocalypse MBT is the replacement of the leopard mk7 and was introduced in the year of 2197 and is considered near indestructible unless facing another MBT or a group of IFV it has a standard reload speed of 6 seconds between shots and has 8 AA missiles for defense.

 **The Puma IFV**

 **Armament:** 95mm MAC rapid-fire Cannon and two 0.50cal machine guns and a single external missile pod

 **Protection:** 7.5cm of Titanium-B battle-plate in all directions and has a Kinetic barrier

 **Speed:** 102Km/H

 **Capacity:** 16 people

 **Summary:** Used to deal with getting forces around the battlefield in one piece the Puma is fast and its main cannon is capable of firing every 2 seconds and carries up to 450 rounds and has an interchangeable rocket pod for any situation and has been active since the year 2211.

 **Panther UV**

 **Armament:** one HMG and a 120mm Mortar on the back(re-con variant)

the transport variant only has an HMG.

 **Protection:** 2cm of Titanium-A and a kinetic barrier

 **Speed:** 132Km/H

 ** **Capacity:**** **4(re-con variant) or 8** people (Transport variant)

 **Summary:** The panther Utility vehicle is a multi-purpose re-con vehicle used to deploy strike teams to a hostile area no matter the terrain as well as scout and deploy light artillery fire to support the theatre that it is active in as well as a variant used to deploy Stike-groups and has been active since 2147.

 **Hammerhead Grav tank**

 **Armament:** 180mm Heavy railgun and two miniguns alongside a small P.D.S.

 ** **Protection:**** **9** cm of Titanium-C and an energy shield along with optical camouflage.

 ** **Speed**** **:2** 32Km/H

 ** **Summary:**** The Hammerhead Grav tank is the Alliances third attempt at a hover vehicle and only design to pass through its tests. The Hammerhead is a fast reaction medium tank used to engage infantry and snipe vehicles at long range and makes use of its speed and optical camouflage for deep strikes. It also has the capability of acting as a light artillery vehicle. The hammerhead was introduced in the year 2235.

 **Rhino Heavy Transport**

 **Armament:** **Four-fifty caliber turrets and a P.D.S.**

 ** **Protection:**** **20** cm of Titanium-B and an energy shield.

 ** **Speed**** **:11** 2Km/H

 **Capacity:** 96 people

 ** **Summary:**** Used to transport two platoons worth of soldiers and their equipment safely to the front. It is equipped with an onboard fabricator factory to provide ammo for the frontlines. It has been in service since 2127.

 **Hawk AA**

 **Armament:** quad rail-guns and has 30 AA missiles(Strike-craft variant)

 **:** Heavy Mac cannon(Anti-orbital variant)

 **Protection:** 6cm Titanium-B battle-plate and a kinetic barrier

 **Speed:** 91Km/H

 **Summary:** The hawk has two variants the AA variant which is specialized to take down strike-craft or landing craft with ease either through its rapid-fire 75mm auto-cannons or through its large number of AA missiles. The other variant in use is deployed to all planets within the systems alliance they are used to deny any hostile forces orbital supremacy there main cannon is 260 meters long and fires a 145mm round at enemy ships attempting to gain orbital dominance there range only extends to ships just outside a planet's atmosphere and operate in groups of six. This Vehicle and it's new variant has been in service since the year 2207 after ground to orbit cannons were deemed useful but to easy to target from orbit.

 **Rooivalk Gunship**

 **Armament:** 90mm Autocannon and four ATG misses and two pods of dumb-fire missile launchers.

 **Protection:** Titanium-A layer and a kinetic barrier

 **Infantry Armour And Ammo**

 **Body Armour:** The Systems Alliance Body armor is called Viper Medium armor used by all forces and is often upgraded to Heavy armor it is a lightweight Titanium-A suit which protects all vital areas and reinforced in all joints to avoid injury. Which gives a great deal of movement. It has three layers The first been a flexible smart weave that monitors for breaches and injuries and is self-sealing and is capable of administering Medi-gel. The second layer is the hard-suit that provides that protection should the third layer the kinetic barriers fail. Militia forces receive the light variant of the Viper armor which is just a reduce on the hard-suits size and capabilities. Their armor is also known to assist or enhance its wearers.

 **Ammo and Munitions**

 **Assault Rifle:** The M7 lancer is the main battle rifle with the 7.62x51mm as the standard infantry while militia forces use the M7 light which uses 5.56x47mm

 **Sniper Rifle:** The Raptor Anti-material rifle is the standard sniper rifle used by alliance forces and fires which fires 12.7x108mm ammo

 **Pistol:** The M11(standard issue) fires a 10x20mm round The M11-H is a holdout pistol variant that makes use of eezo this is used to provide soldiers a fallback weapon should ammo become an issue.

 **LMG:** The Minimi mk3 7.62x51mm ammo

 **HMG:** The M5 Browning fires 12.7x99mm ammo

 **SMG:** The M10 fires a 10x20mm round

 **MANPADS:** Man-portable-air-defence system

 **Ammo Types:** are all those in currently made most common ammo use are Armour Piercing or Hollow Point with incendiary as well as using downsized MAC barrels instead of gunpowder had the added effect of increasing accuracy

 **Juggernaut G13 SPG:**

Armament:210mm Howitzer MAC Cannon and 4 0.50cal machine gun's and has a single AA missile emplacement attached to the rear of the vehicle and PDS.

 **Protection:** has 4.5cm of Titanium-B battle-plate in all directions and has an energy shield

Speed:117Km/H

 **Summary:** The Juggernaut G13 SPG is the replacement of the Juggernaut G12 SPG and was introduced in the year of 2217 and is considered one of the most mobile pieces of artillery, of the alliance arsenal capable of an effective range of up to 115 km with a fire rate of up to 15 rounds a minute and has 8 AA missiles for defence alongside a PDS.

 **Specialized Alliance infantry**

 **ODST:** Orbital drop shock troopers were first conceived in the year of 2137 by the United Nations and would later be adopted by all other nations. They would first see action against minor threats till the insurrection. Where they would be truly tested in the war.

The training for ODST is one of the toughest and harshest training regimes in the alliance requiring, at least two years of training and conditioning to prepare them for the stress of the position. They are often recruited into the N program for there skills.

A Unique branch of the ODST is the JODST or Jump Troopers.

 **Jump Troopers:** Jump Troopers are specialized ODST focused on Re-con and hit and run tactics. They are often seen mixed in with ODST and used for rapid redeployment, there training is a step above Normal ODST and takes an extra 6 months to use effectively, they were introduced in the year of 2153 after a breakthrough in mass effect fields. This allowed them to use jump packs to maneuver in a combat zone.

 **N-special forces:** The N special forces branch was the joining of all nation special force organizations, only the best are selected from soldiers that show there abilities and skill. The N-special forces are all trained in both ODST and Jump Trooper Equipment. While also receiving even more specialized training in Hacking, Infiltration and weapons handling.

 **Drop Pods:** Drop pods used by the ODST are armored and lightly shielded allowing them to survive hits from AA and missiles. They crew a single ODST and are recoverable after the drop. They are equipped with an advanced sensor net and Communications system. To update forces on both the status of the operation as well as provide Intel to the Company and commanders along with a micro forge for resupplies. They have multiple safety and decent control systems allowing safe deployments.

 **The military refit of 2255:**

The Military refit of 2255 was the decision that all naval and planetary vehicles were to be given the new energy shielding to faze out the older kinetic barriers, used on smaller vehicles and the void navy vessels by the time of first contact only the first, second and fifth fleets had completed the full retrofit with fresh vehicles, while the outer colonies were still using the older versions it was planned to be finished upon the year of 2263, with all planetary vehicles been only retrofitted in the last three years. After first contact it was decided that the retrofit was of utmost importance, and would finish four years ahead of schedule, this had the unintended effect of allowing piracy to become an issue in the southeastern sectors of the alliance and would take three years of active hunting to break all strongholds that would be established.

 **Military Tactical Knife:** Model d after the old Rambo Hunting Knife to give it both a practical and dangerous edge to anyone fighting in CQC, all of which are Monomolecular blades to ensure a kill.

 **AI combat platforms:** All Ai combat platforms are equipped with energy shields along with heavy weapons, ranging from a Minigun or heavy HMG to a shoulder-mounted mortar or rocket launcher allowing for them to deal with almost any threat.

The use of downsized MAC barrels instead of gunpowder has the added effect of increasing accuracy in most planetary based weapons

 **Havoc Shells:** Used to start off the insurrection at the massacre of Avalon. It would soon become a banned weapon of war because of the destruction it caused while also causing planets they are used on to develop more Biotics and Element zero sickness requiring medical attention.

The Havoc shell is an Anti-matter and Eezo hybrid used by artillery pieces which are capable of destroying nearly anything in a four-kilometer diameter, it is produced and stored in a high-security area in a military zone. Even though banned from use they are still in production from the factories on Cadia and Reach and stored in low numbers on all colonies.


	4. Codex-Alliance Void Navy

**Systems Alliance Navy**

 **Number of Warships of Alliance Navy operational:** 28415

 **Number of logistical Ships:** 12000(over half are smaller freighters)

 **Types of Warships:** Corvette, Frigates, Destroyers, Cruisers, Battle Cruisers, Battleships, Carriers

 **Ships Of The Systems Alliance:** All ships from Battle Cruiser and up are built to last and expected to last at least for 150 to 200 years

 **Color:** Royal blue paint scheme with stripes of silver.

All warships are FTL capable

 **Striker class Corvette (** **Introduced in the year 2204** ** **)****

 **Length:** **9** 0 meters

 **Height:** 40 meters

 **Width:** 40 meters

 **Main Armament:** Six Lite mini MAC tri turrets and two guided Anti-ship missile pods and two spinal rapid-fire Mini MAC cannons.

 **Secondary Armament:** Two AA/PD Quad rail-guns.

 **Protection:** Single layer of Titanium-C Battle-plate medium Thickness. Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Striker class Corvette is mainly used by all planetary policing forces in space and is often used in wolf packs from 6 to 8 vessels and used as rapid strike vessels to cripple or destroy threats and is common in planetary defense against pirates.

 **Defender-class Corvette (** **Introduced in year2175** ** **)****

 **Length:** 90 meters

 **Height:** 40 meters

 **Width:** 40 meters

 **Main Armament:** Single Light mini MAC and two guided Anti-ship missile pods.

 **Secondary Armament:** **Eight** AA/PD Quad rail-guns.

 **Protection:** Single layer of Titanium-B Battle-plate Thin. Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Defender Class Corvette is often seen around the main planetary defense fleet and is often the most common corvette, acting as both anti-strike craft and missile defense to the often small number of defense vessels in the area and are proportional to defense fleets generally 4 defenders for a Frigate and 8 for Cruisers.

To ensure they operate unhindered.

 **Minerva class Frigate (** **Introduced in the year 2186** ** **)****

 **Length:** 210 meters

 **Height:** 70 meters

 **Width:** 60 meters

 **Main Armament:** Single spinal MAC Gun and four dual Mini MAC Turrets and four Anti Capital ship Launcher pods.

 **Secondary Armament:** Four swarm anti-fighter pods and thirty AA/PD Quad Rail-gun Turrets.

 **Protection:** Single layer of Titanium-C Battle-plate and reinforced in key areas with Titanium-B. Kinetic barrier and EMP Protected

 **Complement:** 50 marines and a single IFV

 **Summary:** Minerva class Frigates are used to screen the fleets own area of operation and protect the fleet they operate in and engage any targets that get in range of there guns whilst operating in wolf packs.

 **Number of ships active:** 6000

 **Number of them that are operational:** **6500**

 **Number of ships built:** **10500**

 **Hermes class Stealth Frigate (** **Introduced in year2209** ** **)****

 **Length:** 200 meters

 **Height:** **8** 5 meters

 **Width: 7** 5 meters

 **Main Armament:** Single spinal MAC gun and four anti-capital swarm missile pods.

 **Secondary Armament:** Two swarm anti-fighter pods and twenty AA/PD Quad rail-guns.

 **Protection:** Single layer of Titanium-C Battle-plate with optical camouflage. Kinetic Barrier and EMP Protected

 **Complement:** 50 marines and a single IFV

 **Summary:** The Hermes class Stealth Frigate is often seen in small number in any fleet and is often the re-con within the system and will only engage as a last option or if it sees an opportunity. They are not attached to battle fleets they are used to scan there deployed systems. They were introduced near the end of the Insurrection.

 **Number of ships active:** 1200

 **Number of them that are operational:** **1200**

 **Number of ships built:** 1350

 **Perses class Destroyer (** **Introduced in year2205** ** **)****

 **Length:** 390 meters

 **Height:** 110 meters

 **Width:** 100 meters

 **Main Armament:** Heavy MAC spinal cannon and eight chimera missile pods.

 **Secondary Armament:** Four swarm anti-fighter pods and sixteen TRI AA/PD rail-guns and six Quad MAC Turrets.

 **Protection:** Shields along with a single thick layer of Titanium-C battle-plate with a moderate layer for increased armor and is reinforced in key Protected

 **Complement:** 150 marines and four IFV

 **Summary:** The Perses is the main workhouse of any fighting force in space for the Alliance Navy used to hunt smaller vessels in pairs or alone or to engage in warfare against cruisers in wolf packs. They are mainly seen protecting convoys

 **Number of ships active:** 3000

 **Number of them that are operational** **3200**

 **Number of ships built:** **4100**

 **Artemis class Stealth Destroyer (** **Introduced in year2211** ** **)****

 **Length:** 420 meters

 **Height:** 110 meters

 **Width:** 130 meters

 **Main Armament:** Heavy MAC spinal cannon and twelve chimera missile pods.

 **Secondary** **Armament: Ten** Dual AA/PD rail-guns and five anti-fighter swarm pod and fourteen quad MAC turrets.

 **Protection:** Shields along with a thick layer of Titanium-C battle-plate and reinforced in key areas and has optical Protected and a thin layer of Titanium-C battle-plate on the front end of the ship.

 **Complement:** 150 marines and four IFV

 **Summary:** The Artemis is a hunter looking to cripple larger Naval ships with heavy missile fire to destroy anything up to battlecruisers or even battleships in stealth raids, gene-rely used in large wolf packs. They are mainly used in Anti-piracy raids.

 **Number of ships active:** 2000

 **Number of them that are operational** **2200**

 **Number of ships built:** 2200

 **Trident Class Light Cruiser (** **Introduced in year2175** ** **)****

 **Length:** 650 meters

 **Height:** 170 meters

 **Width:** 180 meters

 **Main Armament:** Heavy MAC spinal cannon and Fifteen chimera missile pods

 **Secondary Armament:** Eight Tri MAC turrets and Thirty dual MAC turrets along with Forty-five quad AA/PD rail-guns and five pods of anti-fighter swarm pods.

 **Protection:** Shielding and a Thick layer of Titanium-C battle-plate and heavily reinforced in key areas of the ship and has EMP protection.

 **Complement:** 300 marines and four IFV and two AA vehicles

 **Summary:** The Trident is often seen escorting Spirit-class carriers battle groups and are often used for patrol and protection missions and is often seen in a planetary defense fleet or acting in support roles for main battle fleets.

 **Number of ships active:** 5400

 **Number of them that are operational** **5500**

 **Number of ships built:** **8300**

 **Nike Class Heavy Cruiser (** **Introduced in year2207** ** **)****

 **Length:** 870 meters

 **Height:** 230 meters

 **Width:** 240 meters

 **Main Armament:** Heavy Mac spinal cannon alongside a single small-caliber mac cannon with eight anti-ship misses pods and sixteen chimera missile pods.

 **Secondary Armament:** **Thirty** quad MAC turrets along with Fifteen trio MAC turrets and is also equipped with six anti-fighter swarm pods.

 **Protection:** Shielding and two Thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate and moderately reinforced in key Protected

 **Complement:** 500 marines and four IFV and two AA vehicles and a single MBT and two hover tanks.

 **Summary:** the Nike heavy Cruiser is the mainstay vessel in any battle fleet and is used as a flagship in patrols if no carries are attached to the patrol fleet and are the main defenders of any key vessels or locations in combat. They are designed to pace a large amount of fire-power with a reasonable amount of protection. They are the flagships of small colonial defense fleets and became instrumental in the end years of the insurrection.

 **Number of ships active:** 2700

 **Number of them that are operational:** 3000

 **Number of ships built:** **3700**

 **Nagasaki Class Battle Cruiser(** Introduced in the year of 2167)

 **Length:** 1200 meters

 **Height:** 350 meters

 **Width:** 420 meters

 **Main Armament:** Heavy large-caliber MAC spinal cannon and Forty-seven missile pods and two small-caliber spinal MAC cannons.

 **Secondary Armament:** Twelve large-caliber MAC turrets and Forty quad MAC turrets and a large number of quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets along with eight anti-fighter swarm pods.

 **Protection:** Shielding and two Thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate and a single moderate layer of Titanium-B battle-plate and is reinforced in key areas and is EMP protected.

 **Complement:** 800 marines and 8 IFV and four AA vehicles and two MBT and four Hover tanks

 **Summary:** Often seen attached to Bastion class carriers they boast a great deal of firepower and can go toe to toe against a wolf pack of Nike class cruisers and coming out in a fair condition while also able to create no-fly zones with it large number of anti-fighter weapons nothing larger than a trident is seen surviving more than a few minutes at knife range combat. They are known to lead the defense of the larger colonies. The Nagasaki would go through a large refit during the Insurrection to fix glaring weakness discovered during the war.

 **Number of ships active:** **1100**

 **The number of them that are operational:** **1400 (an additional 600 are drifting hulks waiting for refit from the Insurrection.)**

 **Number of ships built:** **2150**

 **Bismarck Class Battleship(** Introduced in the year of 2185)

 **Length:** 1700 meters

 **Height:** 450 meters

 **Width:** 700 meters

 **Main Armament:** Three heavy large-caliber spinal cannon and Eighty missile pods along with a spinal Ion cannon.

 **Secondary Armament:** Twenty large-caliber MAC turrets and Sixty quad MAC turrets and numerous amounts of quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and fifteen Swarm missile pods.

 **Protection:** shielding and Three layers of thick Titanium-C battle-plate and heavily reinforced in key areas and is EMP protected.

 **Complement:** 1000 marines and 10 IFV and eight AA vehicles and four MBT

 **Summary:** The Bismarck Battleship is the mainstay navy vessel left to not only guard key locations such as shipyards and key planets it is also used as the main direct combat vessel in any conflict when present and is one of two vessels to make use of more than a single spinal cannon it is able of taking on whole patrol fleets alone and is often used as an offensive vessel to both destroy hostiles and protect the fleets there attached to by soaking up a large amount of hostile fire. Both guns are capable of movement to cover 60 degrees in front of them.

 **Number of ships active:** 300

 **The number of them that are operational:** **500( The remaining seventy were drifting hulks and are been examined for refit and rebuilding.)**

 **Number of ships built:** **570**

 **Yamato Class Super Battleship** (introduced in the year 2201)

 **Length:** 4500 meters

 **Height:** 850 meters

 **Width:** 1000 meters

 **Main Armament:** **Five** heavy large-caliber spinal cannons and has Thirty missile pods along with Two Ion spinal Cannons.

 **Secondary Armament:** **One hundred and fifty** dual large-caliber MAC turrets along with three hundred quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and ten swarm missile pods

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 5 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate and reinforced with a single layer of Titanium-B battle-plate around key areas. It also has EMP protection and backup section Kinetic Barriers.

 **Complement:** 2500 marines and an armor company

 **Summary:** The Yamato super battleship is seen only alone in one of the main fleets the systems alliance has and are used to destroy anything that opposes them they are capable of been self-sufficient in deep space because of facilities onboard. It is simulated to be able to take on a wolf pack of Bismarck class battleships and come out with no issues. They are attached to a pair of Olympus carriers at all times.

 **Number of ships active:** 5

 **Number of them that are operational:** **6**

 **Number of ships built:** 6

 **Spirit Class Escort Carrier** (introduced in the year of 2143)

 **Length:** 600 meters

 **Height:** 350 meters

 **Width:** 400 meters

 **Main Armament:** Fighter and Bomber wings.

 **Secondary Armament:** Eighteen trio MAC turrets along with forty-five quad AA/PD rail-guns and ten pods of anti-fighter swarm pods/anti-ship chimera missile pods.

 **Protection:** Shielding and a Thick layer of Titanium-C battle-plate and reinforced in key areas of the ship and has EMP protection.

 **Complement:** 500 Marines 8 IFV and 4 AA vehicles and one MBT

 **Aircraft Capacity:** 185: one hundred and twenty fighters and sixty-five bombers Standard.

 **Summary:** The Spirit escort carrier is often used in escort duties as well as in planetary defense of small colonies and is the most active of all carriers in the alliance fleet and is used in any fleet as a force multiplier and has a company of marines for boarding or planetary actions. They are only capable of reproducing fighter munitions and is the longest-serving naval ship design to date.

 **Number of ships active:** 3500

 **Number of operational ships:** **4800**

 **Number of ships built:** **6700**

 **Bastion Class Medium Carrier** (introduced in the year of 2184)

 **Length:** 2600 meters

 **Height:** 600 meters

 **Width:** 700 meters

 **Main Armament:** Fighter and Bomber wings along with two six hundred meters long external MAC turrets.

 **Secondary Armament** : Twenty quads MAC turrets and numerous amounts of quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and seventy missile pods.

 **Protection:** shielding and triple layer of Titanium-C battle-plate and heavily reinforced in key areas and is EMP protected.

 **Complement:** 1500 marines and an armored company

 **Aircraft Capacity:** **8** 50: five hundred fighters and three hundred and fifty bombers.

 **Summary:** The Bastion is the mainstay carrier of the Alliance Navy used to guard the important locations and is assigned to the main fleets. They are capable of making the strike crafts munitions as well as do localized repairs to other capital ships in an active battlespace, but it is only done in an emergency because of the difficulty to operate in such a manner. It has been designed through the decades worth of experience to make sure that it has many uses and to ensure that it is the best carrier of its kind ever built to date.

 **Number of ships active:** **9** 0

 **Number of them that are operational:** **97**

 **Number of ships built:** **115**

 **Olympus Carrier** (introduced in the year 2199)

 **Length:** 4600 meters

 **Height:** 900 meters

 **Width:** 1200 meters

 **Main Armament:** Fighter and Bomber wings. Two 1 Km Exterior mounted MAC Turrets

 **Secondary Armament:** Sixty quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and ninety missile pods.

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 5 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate and reinforced with a single layer of Titanium-C battle-plate around key areas. It also has EMP protected

 **Complement:** 2500 marines and four armor companies.

 **Aircraft Capacity:** 1650

 **Summary:** The Olympus carrier is a massive carrier capable of tacking on battle cruiser class vessels if needed when a situation calls for it. The Olympus is also fully capable of operating independently because of onboard facilities it is capable of rebuilding its strike craft as well as act in a dry dock roll for anything the size of a destroyer and smaller it is also capable of constructing frigates. They are the Flagships of any navy. They avoid direct combat like all carriers.

 **Number of ships active:** 10

 **Number of them that are operational:** **12**

 **Number of ships built:** 12

 **Logistical Vessels:** All logistical vessels have marine compliments in the event of boarders ranging from 1000 to 4000 marines The Colossus has a complement of 5000 marines for its protection with two full armor company. All packer vessels that are free are used as fully loaded transports used for planetary invasion if there is a need.

 **Colossus-Class Packer (introduced in the year of 2143)**

 **Length:** 15000 meters

 **Height:** 4800 meters

 **Width:** 3950 meters

 **Summary:** The Colossus packers are the only known vessel to have a wormhole drive as an FTL form and is used for the transportation of Super Ships that are either incapable of moving or the movement of battle stations and are actively used for the construction of smaller war vessels such as Battle-cruisers and on occasion a Battleship and is used in emergencies to create a stable wormholes for war fleets if needed and is the only logistical vessel to come with a spinal weapon.

 **Main Armament:** a single spinal MAC cannon that fires every 45 seconds

 **Secondary Armament:** **Two hundred and fifty** quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and missile emplacements

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 8 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate. It also has EMP protected.

 **Number of ships active:** 3

 **The number of ships Built:** 3 They are the Nomad, Wayfarer, and Drifter.

 **Under Construction:** 5(all under long term construction) The Migrant, rover, pilgrim and the Pegasus and Andromeda.

 **Current deployments:** The Warfarer and Drifter are always on the move constantly delivering constructs and collecting resources while in a shipyard configuration building Battlecruisers while on the move. The Nomad is the only Colossus vessel Configured to combat and exploration and is assigned to the Exploration fleet.

 **Module Configuration:** The size of the Colossus packer allows for it to make of specialized modules throughout the ship so that it may be used for any kind of deployment. This allows them to be the most flexible vessel throughout the alliance navy.

Types of modules:

Shipyard: This module allows for the construction of ships and depending on the ships deployments it will either have enough to build whole battleships or act as a drydock for large capital ships. All Colossus ships hold enough to at least maintain drydock capabilities for battleships. The shipyard module is also used for the production of smaller tools and munitions.

Exploration: This module is a collection of mining and hydroponics equipment to allow for deep space exploration allowing a fleet long operation times and to be independent of a supply line.

Lab: A module containing the most advanced equipment to allow for the study of newly discovered technology or information. This is generally a permanent module in all Colossus ships due to them only taking a small amount of space.

Storage: Just a large empty warehouse module built to allow for organization and has special equipment to allow for long term storage. Is used either for materials or food.

Combat: The Combat module is used in times of war or on the nomad in limited amounts due to its deployment. The combat module is either a large hanger bay used to make them massive carriers or used to hold massive amounts of ground forces and facilities to help better prepare them. It can also be equipped with large generators to aid ship subsystems such as the main gun.

 **Adiona-Class Packer (introduced in the year of 2143)**

 **Length:** 8000 meters

 **Height:** 3000 meters

 **Width:** 2000 meters

 **Summary:** The Adiona-Class is used to haul new colonies supplies for them and also tug around the H-ODP and Defence stations that are around colonies and if need be used to pull damaged capital ships to safety. They are also capable of building heavy cruisers and smaller warships.

 **Secondary Armament:** **Two hundred** quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and missile emplacements

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 8 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate. It also has EMP protected.

 **Number of ships active:** **60**

 **Number of operational ships:** 60

 **Number of ships built:** **60**

 **Janus-Class Packer (introduced in the year of 2143)**

 **Length:** 4000 meters

 **Height:** 2000 meters

 **Width:** 1500 meters

 **Summary:** used as a cargo hauler for large equipment and in an emergency for relief aid or colonization or to move damaged warships but its main role is to tug around stations

 **Secondary Armament:** **one hundred and twenty** quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and missile emplacements

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 6 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate. It also has EMP protected.

 **Number of ships active:** **1200**

 ** **Number of operational ships:**** **1300**

 **Number of ships built:** 1400

 **Mercury-Class Packer (introduced in the year of 2143)**

 **Length:** 3000 meters

 **Height:** 1200 meters

 **Width:** 1000 meters

 **Summary:** The Mercury packer was designed in mind as a cargo hauler and if needed a lightship tug boat for the smaller version stations or L-ODP and light vessels mostly used to save a civilian ship that is no longer working. Pirates have been known to try and hijack this class of vessel and make use of it for combat when they refit it with a spinal weapon.

 **Secondary** ** **Armament:**** Fifty quad mac turrets and numerous quad rail-gun AA/PD turrets and missile emplacements

 **Protection:** Section shielding, secondary shield and has 4 thick layers of Titanium-C battle-plate. It also has EMP protected.

 **Number of ships active:** **3000**

 ** **Number of operational ships:**** **3000**

 **Number of ships built:** **3900**

 **Strike-Craft**

 **Phoenix-Star-Fighter**

 **Armament:** Three MAC Auto-cannons and Two Chimera Pods and one Swarm pod.

 **Protection:** **Energy Shield** and a single layer of Titanium-C Battle-plate.

 **Summary:** The Phoenix-Fighter is an all-round space and air superiority fighter designed to deal with light warships up to a frigate in squadrons and is equipped to deal with massed fighters or bombers it's missile pods are interchangeable. It was introduced just before the insurrection and used to use Kinetic Barriers. They were ultimately not a good choice and therefor upgraded to improve there survivability, the statistics showed a forty percent increase in fighter returns after there retrofit.

 **Hydra-Star-Bomber**

 **Armament:** Three Mac dual turrets(manned) and Six Chimera Pods and two Capital ship missile bays.

 **Protection:** **Energy Shield** and a single layer of Thick Titanium-C Battle-plate.

 **Summary:** The Hydra-Star-Bomber is designed to deal with enemy large vessels such as destroyers or up to battlecruisers it is a four-man crewed aircraft unlike the single-seat Phoenix and is deployed as a force multiplier it's missile pods are interchangeable. The Hydra was introduced in the last four years of the insurrection to replace the older Manticore Bombers.

 **ThunderHawk Gunship:** A hybrid ground-attack gunship and transport capable of holding 30 marines and Two Panther UV, and is equipped with a Dorsal Mounted Mini Mac and two twin-linked grenade launchers and two rapid-fire rail-guns and two Missile pods, making it and well-rounded attack craft while been a capable transport. It was one of the few vehicles that had energy shields before a massive refit for the entire military.

They are used in both planetary invasions and Boarding actions in space and were introduced in the year 2218.

 **Hercules Transport:** A Heavy deployment transport used in small numbers to deploy large numbers of troops or vehicles quickly. It has an energy shield and eight light railgun turrets used for point defense or support.

 **Ramming Speed in the Alliance:** Not the traditional sense as it used to be used in surface warfare in the navy space ramming in the Alliance is an In system FTL Jump to the target ship and the detonating of all ordinance on board the vessel along with its reactor which leads to hypervelocity shrapnel damaging the target.

 **Information on all alliance warships**

All alliance warships have a complement of marines on their vessels and are equipped with shuttles for planetary missions and cruisers and upwards are equipped with nuclear warheads and if deemed necessary will be used as well as anything smaller than a destroyer is equipped with kinetic barriers while destroyers and upwards are equipped with energy shields which are more effective.

The systems alliance does not activate a fleet till it reaches it's required the number of ships and those ships are used for escort or patrol duties and is used with the mothball fleet as a training academy to train new cadets for the navy.

The refit after there first contact would see all alliance warships with energy shields and backup barriers.

 **The military refit of 2255:**

The Military refit of 2255 was the decision that all naval and planetary vehicles were to be given the new energy shielding to faze out the older kinetic barriers, used on smaller vehicles and the void navy vessels by the time of first contact only the first, second and fifth fleets had completed the full retrofit with fresh vehicles, while the outer colonies were still using the older versions it was planned to be finished upon the year of 2263, with all planetary vehicles been only retrofitted in the last three years. After first contact it was decided that the retrofit was of utmost importance, and would finish four years ahead of schedule, this had the unintended effect of allowing piracy to become an issue in the southeastern sectors of the alliance and would take three years of active hunting to break all strongholds that would be established.


	5. Codex-Galactic Factions and there Navies

**Naval Fleet Strength of the Council Races**

 **Turian:** 42000 vessels including 1140 Dreadnoughts at 1.1km average length: The Turian Navy is centered around overwhelming firepower. Their Ships are designed around the principle of rapid-fire. There Dreadnaughts main gun hit with roughly 42 kilotons of TNT. There Fleet mainly composed of cruisers and dreadnaughts with a small number of frigates to act as a screening element. Their Fleets are slower in overall combat

 **Asari:** 30000 vessels including 580 Dreadnoughts at 1.2km average with 50 Destiny ascension class ships at an average of 1.5 km: The Asari Navy is the most advanced fleet in citadel space and is centered around guerilla tactics. Their ships, in general, are some of the best armored and shielded in citadel space. There Fleet is made up mostly of Heavy frigates with there Dreadnaughts and Cruiser escorts used for fire support.

 **Salarian:** 18000 vessels including 615 Dreadnoughts at 880 meters average length: While The Salarian Fleet is the smallest of the Big three Navies. They are the most specialized of the three the majority of there fleets are Stealth Based with ships that are more scouts than frontline warships. They have the best electronic warfare suits and sensors out of all ships in the Citadel navy. They are designed to cripple hostile forces quickly and quietly. There Fleet is made up of mostly light Cruisers.

 **Elcor:** 6000 vessels including 10 Dreadnaughts at 930 meters average length: The Elcor navy while the smallest of the council races is also the most heavily armored and shielded and made up mainly of Cruisers that are capable of taking Dreadnaught level Punishment. This is mainly because their navy has four times the standard armor that other warships.

 **Hanar:** 5500 vessels including 11 Dreadnaughts at 970 meters average length: The Hanar navy is mostly used for defensive operations. There Navy is smaller than most because of the focus on providing there Client race the Drell the honor of there more offensive warships.

 **Drell:** 11000 vessels including 123 Dreadnaughts at 900 meters average length: The Drell navy only follows the orders of the Hanar. The navy consists of mainly light cruisers meant to support the larger vessels in any fleet.

 **Volus:** 14000 vessels including 208 Dreadnaughts at 1km average length: The Volus Bombing Fleet consists of mainly Heavy Cruisers and is considered a poor life choice to engage them. While the Volus are not the most adept at fighting they make up for it by ensuring their fleet is extremely well equipped. This allows them to engage pirates and slavers. It has been noted that their fleets are easily retrofitted for Turian use. This has allowed the volus to keep them mostly docked and ready should the Turian Hierarchy ever need to rapidly build up there Navy.

 **Baterians:** 39000 vessels including 208 Dreadnaughts at 1.1km average length. Officially: The Baterien fleet while almost the size of the Turian Navy there overall Quality is poor. Their ships need at least a 2 to 1 odds to ensure that damage is kept to a minimal. Their navy follows the law of quantity over quality. Poor heat management and lackluster main guns impact how true of a threat they are to other factions.

 **Krogen:** 700 vessels and no Dreadnaughts: Privately owned warships of the Krogan people that orbit around Tuchanka of which 300 belong to Urdnot Wrex but on loan to Clan Urdnot. All Krogan have the agreement that their warships are for the protection of the homeworld and won't shoot one another. Close to 71 near skirmishes occur every month between the factions only stoped by clan Urdnot every time. Clan Gatatog hold 180 ships been the second largest provider to the Krogan Fleets

 **Terminus Systems**

 **Terminus Factions Fleets**

 **Warlords**

 **Aria T'Loak:** 41000 vessels including 180 Dreadnaughts: Aria T'Loak is the Queen of Omega and overall ruler of the Terminus her word is law. Her fleet while the Largest of all the Terminus factions is also the least out of date. While almost numbering the Turian navy in numbers alone her fleets vessels do not match up against there citadel counterparts. Her navy, while most are made up of older versions of citadel ships, is made up of cruisers centered around her own built vessels which number around 5000 ships of those 5000 only 50 are Dreadnaughts She has funded to be built. Which are slightly better than Citadel warships.

 **Blood Pack:** 12000 Vessels including 37 Dreadnaughts: The Blood pack makes use of extensive boarding craft that is heavily armored and not meant for the true ship to ship engagements. They make use of there FTL drives to jump into extreme knife fighting range distances and launch massive boarding parties to take control of ships instead to when there space engagements.

 **Black Hand:** 15000 Vessels including 120 Dreadnaughts: Turian Criminals and cutthroats the worst of Turian society deep in the terminus systems. Highly trained and advanced warships allow them to control a large number of Eezo mines throughout there territory. Their ships are larger than most with there frigates nearly Light Cruisers and there Cruisers as Pocket Dreadnaughts. There Dreadnaughts rival the Asari in size where they have three of them at 1.4 Km long. They are a faction in the Terminus that no one wants to cross.

 **Eclipse:** 21000 Vessels including 17 Dreadnaughts: The Eclipse Mercenary Company fleet follows Asari Doctrine Closely and makes use of there fleet to escort traders throughout the Terminus Systems for the right price, Should the pay not be satisfactory traders often go missing.

 **Misalanius Small warbands:** 10000 Vessels including 3 Dreadnaughts: Small Pirate lords with a mutual agreement to help one another to survive the Terminus systems. They are Disorganized and of little consequence

 **Batarian Pirate Forces:** 76000 Vessels including 1300 Dreadnaughts: The Batarian Pirates that are based in the Terminus system hold nearly Identical equipment to the Batarian Hegemony as well as ships that date back to 100 years after the Quarians fall. They are responsible for a large number of slaver raids into citadel and federation territory. It is unknown how they have so many Dreadnaughts in their fleet it has been speculated that it comes for the Batarian Hegemony, and It has been speculated that they are apart of the hegemony. Even though large numbers of Batarian military has been seen active in these fleets the Hegemony states that they are just defectors.

 **Terminus Free Republic Federation:** They are able to hold the Terminus warlords at bay because of a chokepoint relay that connects to there Territory which is called Menai's Gate. The standard ship of the Federation is more armored and armed than there council counterparts alongside veteran crews under near-constant pirate raids.

 **Turian Common Wealth:** 32000 Vessels including 340 Dreadnaughts: The Turian Separatist movement that would see close to 9 Billion Turians Leave for the Terminus System 280 years before Humanity would make their first contact. The movement began due to discontent with Council and there reluctance to do what was needed to stop Batarian Slavery. They started to plan their exodus from council space some thirty years before the Quarians fell and after the council refused them the support they needed they would break away five years later. Their relations with the Quarian Migrant Fleet is in a sense neutral. They are Blamed for the Scism that would occur in the Migrant Fleet That would see 3 million young Quarians to join them around 35 years after there fall. They Patrol the Federation Boarders with there allies. They often mount raids into Slaver Territory and have a large fleet of heavy cruisers.

 **The Quarian Republic:** 9000 vessels including 34 Dreadnaughts: The Quarian Republic have 4 planets colonized. There Population after 250 years **Has reached just over 1 billion and climbs at a steady rate. They are also fortunate enough to not suffer from a weak immune system and has evolved to incorporate a strong enough Immune system to rival the Turians. Their relations with the Migrant Fleet are Unknown. They have been known to give away their old ships to help their people.**

 **Independent Systems Alliance:** 15000 Vessels including 15 Dreadnaughts: A large number of independent colonies that banded together to create an Alliance for there protection. They are made up of different races who were not happy with there Governments.

 **Raloi Republic:** 18000 Vessels including 383 Dreadnaughts: The Youngest race to recently enters Citadel space. After a disastrous first contact with the Turian Hierarchy and the following flu virus relations with the Citadel Alliance is poor. The war with the Hierarchy has made their people favor the massive build up over the last 100 years. Relations are only starting to improve with the Citadel Alliance. There Alliance with the Free Republic has allowed for the young Federation to get its bearings and has allowed them to finally start expanding their Territory and heavy ships.

 **Geth Space**

 **The Geth** The Geth fleet size is unknown and is assumed massive as well as advanced.

 **Ranoch Quarians:** It is unknown if there are really Quarians in Geth space and only speculated as a rumor to the greater Galaxy.

(More information will be released soon on the greater galactic Community)


	6. Codex-Federation Void Navy

**Federation Navy:** The Federation Navy is an extremely well designed and balanced. They have the Standard Silaris armor used throughout there navy. They are often capable of going on one to one against Asari Ships and winning because their ships have more armor and weapons.

 **Turian Commonwealth**

 **Patrol Craft( Same as other patrol craft in federation navies)  
**

 **Length:** 60 meters

 **Width:** 20 meters

 **Height:** 20 meters

 **Armament:** Fifteen Guardian lasers and a pair of Disrupter Torpedo launchers

 **Defenses:** 3 meters of armor and a kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** Mass produced Federation Light patrol ship used to scan their systems and act as a force multiplier or police vehicle. The Federation Patrol craft while having no mass accelerator as the main weapon is used to act as a screening vessel.

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 170 meters

 **Width:** 50 meters

 **Height:** 40 meters

 **Armament:** Mass Accelerator Spinal cannon alongside eighteen Guardian Batteries alongside six Disrupter Torpedo Bays.

 **Defenses:** Six meters of armor and a Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Standard Commonwealth Frigate is better than others of her class in use with better armor and weapons than some of the old Hierarchy warships which are only going through a refit. They are slightly less maneuverable than other vessels because of there extra armor.

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 540 meters

 **Width:** 130 meters

 **Height:** 100 meters

 **Armament:** Two Mass Accelerator Spinal Cannons and Fifty-five Guardian Laser Batteries and eight Disrupter Torpedo Bays.

 **Defenses:** Eleven Meters of armor and a Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Standard Commonwealth Cruiser is a well rounded heavy hitting Cruiser. They are not the strongest of there class but are often seen as one of the fastest of Cruisers in the Galaxy. They are often used as a Quick reaction unit in a system Battle.

 **Dreadnought**

 **Length:** 1050 meters

 **Width:** 300 meters

 **Height:** 330 meters

 **Armament:** Five Mass Accelerator Spinal Cannons and ninety-five Guardian Batteries

 **Defenses:** fourteen meters of armor and a kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Common Wealth Dreadnought while smaller than it's allied counterparts are better armored and easier to produce than other Dreadnoughts while still been capable of holding there own against it's larger counterparts.

 **Raloi Republic**

 **Patrol Craft**

 **Length:** 60 meters

 **Width:** 20 meters

 **Height:** 20 meters

 **Armament:** Fifteen Guardian lasers and a pair of Disrupter Torpedo launchers

 **Defenses:** 3 meters of armor and a kinetic Barrier

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 140 meters

 **Width:** 45 meters

 **Height:** 35 meters

 **Armament:** Single Mass accelerator cannon and twenty-five Guardian Batteries

 **Defenses:** Five meters of armor and a Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Raloi Frigate while lacking Disrupter torpedoes makes up for it in having better point defense and maneuverability while also having more sensor equipment.

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 590 meters

 **Width:** 140 meters

 **Height:** 110 meters

 **Armament:** A single Mass accelerator Cannon and sixty Guardian Batteries alongside eighteen Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** 9 meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Standard Raloi Cruiser is designed to engage at close range focusing its weapons on their Disrupter torpedoes to fight and there better speed to win a fight. They are usually the brawlers of the Federation fleet.

 **Dreadnought**

 **Length:** 1200 meters

 **Width:** 310 meters

 **Height:** 270 meters

 **Armament:** Six Mass Accelerator Cannons and One hundred Guardian Batteries.

 **Defenses:** twelve meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Raloi Republics Dreadnought is designed to deal with the larges of threats at extreme range. Like all Raloi vessels, it relies more on its ability to maneuver than straight up fight and seen more as an Artillery vessel.

 **Quarian Republic**

 **Patrol Craft**

 **Length:** 60 meters

 **Width:** 20 meters

 **Height:** 20 meters

 **Armament:** Fifteen Guardian lasers and a pair of Disrupter Torpedo launchers

 **Defenses:** 3 meters of armor and a kinetic Barrier

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 180 meters

 **Width:** 50 meters

 **Height:** 60 meters

 **Armament:** Two Mass Accelerator Cannons and Twenty Guardian Batteries alongside four Disrupter torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** 8 meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Quarian Republic Frigate is the largest Frigate in the Federation and better Armour than most of its counterpart vessels. They are considered extremely well designed and Dangerous to engage alone. They are often seen as a major threat to similar weight warships. They have been noted to be adequate at scanning their systems.

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 680 meters

 **Width:** 150 meters

 **Height:** 170 meters

 **Armament:** Four Mass Accelerator Cannons and seventy Guardian Batteries and two Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Thirteen meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Quarian republic Cruisers is considered one of the most dangerous of its class. It has been noticed that Quarian Cruisers are the main Artillery warship of any Federation Flotilla.

 **Dreadnought**

 **Length:** 1350 meters

 **Width:** 420 meters

 **Height:** 500 meters

 **Armament:** Eight Mass Accelerator Cannons and one hundred and twenty Guardian Laser Banks.

 **Defenses:** Sixteen meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The Quarian Republic Dreadnought is considered to be an extremely Dangerous enemy in Citadel space to only be engaged by Asari Dreadnoughts of the Ascension class. They are the second most armored Dreadnought in the Federation Navy and having two meters more armor than the Destiny Ascension class Dreadnought. They are also a new development for the Federation only been twenty years old Before the Systems Alliance contact.

 **Independent Systems Alliance**

 **Patrol Craft**

 **Length:** 60 meters

 **Width:** 20 meters

 **Height:** 20 meters

 **Armament:** Fifteen Guardian lasers and a pair of Disrupter Torpedo launchers

 **Defenses:** 3 meters of armor and kinetic Barriers

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 160 meters

 **Width:** 50 meters

 **Height:** 35 meters

 **Armament:** A single Mass Accelerator Cannon and Forty Guardian laser banks.

 **Defenses:** Five meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The ISA Frigate while lacking the Usual Disrupter Torpedo bays is considered an extreme danger to any ships at knife range engagements. They are also considered to be an extreme danger to Salarian missile Warships.

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 600 meters

 **Width:** 210 meters

 **Height:** 130 meters

 **Armament:** Three Mass Accelerator Cannons and Ninety Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Ten meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The ISA Cruiser while the second largest Cruiser in the Federation Fleet is more defense orientated that offensive and used to protect their flotillas.

 **Dreadnought**

 **Length:** 1500 meters

 **Width:** 550 meters

 **Height:** 480 meters

 **Armament:** Ten Mass Accelerator Cannons and one hundred and fifty Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Twenty meters of armor and a Kinetic barrier

 **Summary:** The ISA Dreadnought is considered the most dangerous Dreadnought in both the council and Federation space. While it is the slowest Dreadnought to date it matches the Destiny Ascension Class in size only and surpasses it in all other areas besides speed. While few in number it has been noted that five have been attached to the Federation Five joint navies as well as the remaining ten remain in the Menai System. It has been considered by most Militaries Suicide to engage this warship without sufficient numbers and has only been in service for twelve years before Systems Alliance Contact.

 **Note:** I am busy considering class names for the ships of the Federation I am open to suggestions.


	7. Codex-Council Void Navy

**Coment9:** Yes they are like the UN in a few aspects.

 **Council Void Navy:** The Council void navy is heavily separated and only in use by the council's respective members. There only join fleet been the Citadel defense fleet. They also do not make use of a standardized patrol craft for there planets. (note Patrol craft do not count as part of there navies this includes the Federation). This information is there current modern warship information.

 **Turian Hierarchy**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 150 Meters

 **Width:** 40 Meters

 **Height:** 35 Meters

 **Armament:** Three Mass Accelerators and Twelve Guardian Laser Batteries and two Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Three Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 560 Meters

 **Width:** 135 Meters

 **Height:** 145 Meters

 **Armament:** Five Mass Accelerators and Forty Guardian Laser Batteries and eight Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Six Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 1100 Meers

 **Width:** 320 Meters

 **Height:** 340 Meters

 **Armament:** Six Mass Accelerators and Eighty Guardian Laser Batteries and two Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Eleven Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Salarian Union**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 140 Meters

 **Width:** 50 Meters

 **Height:** 20 Meters

 **Armament:** Fifteen Guardian Laser Batteries and fourteen Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Four Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier Stealth Systems

 **Summary:**

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 470 Meters

 **Width:** 160 Meters

 **Height:** 110 Meters

 **Armament:** two Mass Accelerators and thirty Guardian Laser Batteries and twenty-five Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Six Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier Stealth Systems

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 880 Meters

 **Width:** 410 Meters

 **Height:** 180 Meters

 **Armament:** Three Mass Accelerators and sixty Guardian Laser Batteries and forty Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Ten Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier Stealth Systems

 **Asari Republics**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 180 Meters

 **Width:** 50 Meters

 **Height:** 60 Meters

 **Armament:** Four Mass Accelerators and Twelve Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** two meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** One of the fastest frigates to date in known navies, This is due to two drive cores within the ship allowing it FTL capabilities during combat and one for escape. They are often used in harassing squadrons.

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 650 Meters

 **Width:** 180 Meters

 **Height:** 200 Meters

 **Armament:** Eight Mass Accelerators and twenty-five Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** Five Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** A fast cruiser often used to support harassing frigate squadrons.

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 1200 Meters

 **Width:** 250 Meters

 **Height:** 600 Meters

 **Armament:** Eight Mass Accelerators and seventy Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** Nine Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** One of the larger class dreadnaughts in service of the galaxy They are most noted for there ability to deploy rapidly due to three drive cores and are the most advanced in the Galaxy. If not as well designed as others.

 **Super Dreadnaught** (destiny ascension class)

 **Length:** 1500 Meters

 **Width:** 1200 Meters

 **Height:** 800 Meters

 **Armament:** Eight Mass Accelerators and Ninety Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** Thirteen Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The same size as the few ISA Dreadnaughts they are considered the fastest of the super Dreadnaughts and considered to be dangerous though it has been noted to not really work well with Asari Doctrine

 **Elcor**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 130 Meters

 **Width:** 50 Meters

 **Height:** 40 Meters

 **Armament:** one Mass Accelerator and Twenty five Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** five Meters of Armour and a Kinetic Barrier

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 600 Meters

 **Width:** 200 Meters

 **Height:** 100 Meters

 **Armament:** Three Mass Accelerators and Fifty Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** Nine meters of Armour and a Kinetic Barrier

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 930 Meters

 **Width:** 300 Meters

 **Height:** 150 Meters

 **Armament:** Five Mass Accelerators and One hundred and ten Guardian Laser Batteries

 **Defenses:** Twenty Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Hanar**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 135 Meters

 **Width:** 25 Meters

 **Height:** 40 Meters

 **Armament:** Single Mass Accelerators and Twelve Guardian Laser Batteries and Four Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Three Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 500 Meters

 **Width:** 100 Meters

 **Height:** 130 Meters

 **Armament:** Three Mass Accelerators and Forty Guardian Laser Batteries and Eight Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Five Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 970 Meters

 **Width:** 200 Meters

 **Height:** 250 Meters

 **Armament:** Four Mass Accelerators and Eighty Guardian Laser Batteries and six Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Eight Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Drell**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 130 Meters

 **Width:** 40 Meters

 **Height:** 30 Meters

 **Armament:** Two Mass Accelerators and Eighteen Guardian Laser Batteries and Six Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Four Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 520 Meters

 **Width:** 100 Meters

 **Height:** 90 Meters

 **Armament:** Five Mass Accelerators and Fifty-five Guardian Laser Batteries and Eight Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Six Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 900 Meters

 **Width:** 150 Meters

 **Height:** 120 Meters

 **Armament:** Seven Mass Accelerators and eighty Guardian Laser Batteries and ten Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** Ten Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Volus**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 110 Meters

 **Width:** 20 Meters

 **Height:** 20 Meters

 **Armament:** One Mass Accelerators and Twelve Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Two Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Cruiser**

 **Length:** 620 Meters

 **Width:** 160 Meters

 **Height:** 90 Meters

 **Armament:** Six Mass Accelerators and Fifty-five Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Eleven Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Dreadnaught**

 **Length:** 1000 Meters

 **Width:** 240 Meters

 **Height:** 140 Meters

 **Armament:** Nine Mass Accelerators and Sixty Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Twelve Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Baterians**

 **Frigate**

 **Length:** 140 Meters

 **Width:** 35 Meters

 **Height:** 30 Meters

 **Armament:** Singe low-Quality Mass Accelerator and Twelve Guardian Laser Batteries and two Disrupter Torpedo bays.

 **Defenses:** One Meter of Armour and A weak Kinetic Barrier.

 **Summary:** A mass-produced General purpose frigate used to bulk the numbers in their favor. They are often seen as living shields used to protect there larger allied vessels in any fleet they serve. It is noted to be the fastest Frigate in service though barely due to it's smaller than average Eezo core.

 **Cruiser Glosbe Class**

 **Length:** 560 Meters(470 Meters only for the spinal guns)

 **Width:** 130 Meters

 **Height:** 170 Meters

 **Armament:** Three Low-Quality Mass Accelerators and Twenty five Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Four Meters of low-quality Armour and a weak Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Glosbe class Baterian cruiser is the standard Cruiser for both the Hegemony navy and pirate Navies. They are known for being soft targes meant to overwhelm their targets. They are well known for been used in slave raids due to the large storage bays. They are built off the backs of slaves and are generally terrible craft meant for lower cast members This is seen because of the quality of materials used in the class.

 **Cruiser Qavi Class**

 **Length:** 570 Meters

 **Width:** 135 Meters

 **Height:** 180 Meters

 **Armament:** Four Mass Accelerators and Forty Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Eight Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Qavi class Baterian Cruiser is considered to be the only modern cruiser in there Navy reserved for there defense fleets. Only nine thousand have been Built.

 **Dreadnaught Delsooz Class**

 **Length:** 1100 Meters

 **Width:** 350 Meters

 **Height:** 320 Meters

 **Armament:** Five low-Quality Mass Accelerators and Sixty Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** 7-9 Meters of Low-Quality Armour and a Weak Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** A Mass-produced Dreadnought with sub-par Materials used in its construction. It is considered a Joke Dreadnought used by Pirates. It low-quality Materials see these Dreadnoughts as a burden to upkeep and are generally used as a fear inducer rather than True Dreadnoughts. They appear the same as a Momken class Dreadnought but are actually just a bucket of bolts.

 **Dreadnaught Momken Class**

 **Length:** 1100 Meters

 **Width:** 350 Meters

 **Height:** 320 Meters

 **Armament:** Seven Mass Accelerators and Eighty Guardian Laser Batteries.

 **Defenses:** 11 Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** Only One hundred have been built and are never used outside the Hegemony. They are considered to be an okay dreadnought in the Galaxy that is usually surrounded by the Hegemony Weaker warships.

 **Krogan:** Only notes prominent class vessels in there Navy.

 **Cruiser Clan Urdnot**

 **Length:** 700 meters

 **Width:** 270 meters

 **Height:** 300 meters

 **Armament:** Eight Mass Accelerator cannons and Fifty Guardian Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Fifteen Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier

 **Summary:** The Largest of known Cruisers before H.F.C to all governments. They are slow and heavily armored and have extremely powerful Barriers. They are essentially large Artilary platforms used to overwhelm targets with lots of weapons fire that hit hard. STG has noted that it was Urdnot Wrex who had these ships built from three stolen Space docks. It was noted that they belonged to Aria t'loak. He has also been noted to let other Krogan clans order their own ships.

 **Cruiser Clan Gatatog**

 **Length:** 670 meters

 **Width:** 260 meters

 **Height:** 280 meters

 **Armament:** Seven Mass Accelerator cannons and Sixty Guardian Batteries.

 **Defenses:** Thirteen Meters of Armour and Kinetic Barrier


	8. Codex Armour and Weopons

**(This Will be improved upon in the future)**

 **Codex on Void Ship weapons**

 **ALLIANCE**

 **Types of Missile pods:** **All Capital ship missile pods have autoloaders and are large clusters of missile bays used in certain sections on ships for massed missile volleys.**

 **Hydra missile:** A Hydra Missle is a single rack of missiles up to 70 mini-missiles in all types of pods in capital ships where a Strike-craft will hold thirty missiles and are for taking out strike-craft and other missiles they are all guided or lock-on missiles. Mainstay warships have ones for anti-ship warfare but are not as effective they are still mainly used against strike-craft or incoming missile fire or to overwhelm a ships CIWS Systems.

 **Chimera missile:** Used as an anti-light warship missile it contains twelve Anti-matter missiles per rack capable of knocking out key systems or destroying lighter warships. Strike craft only carry two in there launch pods.

 **Typhon missile pod:** A massive Anti-matter missile capable of destroying unshielded battle cruisers and has a weak energy shield and stealth systems to ensure it reaches its target. There are only two present in a rack. This missile is only kept in low numbers on Battleships and larger vessels and is used against Large Capital class vessels.

 **POD Sizes for ships**

 **Corvette:** Six racks per pod **  
Frigate:** Twenty-five racks per Pod

 **Destroyer:** Sixty racks per Pod

 **Cruiser:** Sixty-five racks per POD

 **Battle-cruiser:** Ninety racks per POD

 **Battleship:** Hundred and ten racks per POD

 **Super-ships:** Five Hundred racks per POD

 **Types of MAC cannons**

 **Light mini-mac:** The light Mini-mac is only half effective as most of it's larger cousins firing only a twenty-ton highly dense round at one percent the speed of light every three seconds. The rapid-fire version equipped aboard striker corvettes has only two seconds of charge for a slight pay off on round speed which drops to 0.95 % the speed of light.

 **Standard MAC cannon:** An older class of MAC cannon used on lighter warships it can fire at 1% of light speed at around three seconds of charge or six seconds maximum charge at 1.2% of light speed. The round is twenty tons 9.5Meters in length and 5 meters wide

 **Standard MAC small-caliber:** The smaller round in the MAC which is only 2 meters wide and 9.5 meters long and ways around twenty tons at 1.4% the speed of light. Its fire rate is four seconds it ways fifteen tons.

 **Heavy MAC:** The heavy MAC became the alliance standard weapon for there larger capital ships during the Insurrection and is the main weapon of an ODP. They fire a MAC round that is 13 meters in length and seven meters wide at 1.4% the speed of light its ways. Its rate of fire is only five seconds. The round ways twenty-five tons.

 **Heavy MAC Large caliber:** The larger Caliber of the Heavy MAC fires a round that is13 meters in length and nine meters wide at 1.5% the speed of light. Its rate of fire is ten seconds with a round that ways thirty tons

 **L-ODP:** Makes use of a Heavy MAC round down a one thousand two hundred meter barrel with a fire rate of every five seconds but makes use of heavy generators to propel the round at 3% the speed of light.

 **H-ODP:** Makes use of a Heavy Mac Large Caliber down a two-kilometer barrel with a fire rate of every eight seconds at 4.5% the speed of light.

 **Colossus Packer MAC:** A specialized Large Caliber MAC capable of launching a shell at Thirteen percent the speed of light.

 **Secondary weapons**

 **Rail Guns:** Rapid-fire point defense that is meant to deal with missiles and strike craft with a round that moves at around0.60% percent the speed of light

 **MAC turrets:** 10 Meter guns used to engage in knife fighting ranges. It is a Light Mini-mac that fires rounds at 0.95% the speed of light for constant bombardment. They can be used to fight strike-craft or possibly even shoot down missiles and is used for planetary bombardment.

 **Heavy caliber MAC turrets:** 15-meter guns used on larger capital ships to fire a five-ton round at 0.95% for the use of knife fight range engagements and planetary bombardment.

 **Ship Armour:** Titanium battle-plate any grade is a mix of Titanium-50 and tungsten to improve its heat resistance Titanium-C battle-plate is enhanced through multiple processes to make it extremely resilient to all possible punishment.

 **Levels of thickness in Alliance ship Armour**

 **Thin** Two meters thick

 **Medium** Four meters thick

 **Thick** Ten meters Thick

All ships superstructure and hull are honeycombed which make a lot of alliance ships more expensive but Alliance command deemed it important to ensure all warships operate as long as possible.

 **Council Weapons and armor**

Council ship armor is mostly focused around been low mass to allow their ships a greater range in mobility. It is made up of extremely resilient materials and is currently been fazed out into the Asari Silaris armor.

The council's main accelerator cannons all fire a small three-ton slug at speeds between 1.1% to 1.8% the speed of light and only deliver a 144 kilotons of force down an 800-meter barrel every three seconds. Most mass accelerator cannons only fire around 1.3% the speed of light and can only achieve their higher-end speeds at a cost to the weapons systems.

The Disrupter Torpedo is a slow-moving Missile that is devastating but very few ever make it to target unless launched from a frigate at close ranges.

The Guardian laser: There are many kinds but they are all used for the same thing to engage in knife fight ranges and act as a point defense system.


	9. Codex-Infantry Armor rating

**Council rating system for Infantry kinetic barriers**

 **1-** Civilian low grade Kinetic barrier rated for emergency situations. Only used to protect from possible low speed shrapnel but not weapons fire.

 **2-** Civilian grade Kinetic barrier rated to stop low-cost light weapons. Often used by civilians out in the poorer areas of space. It has a low combat life and only used to ensure that you don't die by a random bullet.

 **3-** Civilian grade Kinetic barrier rated to stop most light arms weapons for a short amount of time up to a single sniper rifle. Often used by cautious civilians it is noted that it degrades quickly after three recharges.

 **4-** Slow recharge but has a high enough strength to be designated as a barrier used on medium armor. This is often seen used by diplomats for protection at all times because of it's size and easy to conceal. It is noted these barriers while holding a high barrier charge they lack longevity.

 **5-** Light military-grade kinetic barrier often used by pirates. A five rating is often seen as strong enough to protect a combatant for a few seconds of direct fire from military weapons but considered a cheap option in combat hardware.

 **6-** Light military-grade kinetic barrier often used by council and federation forces. This kinetic barrier is often used by light infantry and considered to be just above pirate barriers but has a longer operation life and faster recharge.

 **7-** Medium military-grade kinetic barrier often used by most of the poorer governments. This is considered to be the most common medium armor kinetic barrier in use. Which is rated to take nearly double the punishment of a rated six kinetic barrier. They are often used by better-off pirates who have the money to spend on ensuring there safety. They often have a slower recharge time and slightly lower capacity.

 **8-** High grade medium military Kinetic Barrier often used by the larger governments of the galaxy which is a better all-round barrier. They are meant to hold out under direct fire to allow counter fire and maneuvering it also recharges quickly well also remaining operational for long periods of time.

 **9-** Heavy armor grade kinetic barrier often used by krogans and most governments. They are meant for heavy combat meant to draw fire and long last periods of time while losing out on recharge time. They are often equipped to Heavy armor or specialised troops.

 **10-** High quality heavy grade kinetic barrier often used by special forces or well off krogans. They have been rated to take just under heavy weapons fire while also providing decent recharge speeds and operational times.

 **11-** Specter grade Kinetic barrier capable of taking tremendous amount's of punishment. They are often only seen by specters or federation agents. They are only found in either high quality medium armor or heavy armor. An eleven rated barrier is only ever seen in use by specters and the Asari Military.

 **Council rating system for Infantry Armor**

 **1-** Civilian grade hard suit rated for low end light arms

 **2-** Cheap light grade hard suit rated for light arms fire but often inadequate to better weapons.

 **3-** standard grade hard suit often used by the military forces and can stand against standard weopons for a time.

 **4-** High grade hard suit used by either highly trained or special forces in the races armed forces and is rated to stop a lot of cheap or sub standard weopons.

 **5-** Top end hard suit used by certain special forces or specters rated to stop anything other than high grade weopons or sustained weopons fire.

 **Systems Alliance (All helmets are ronin gen 29 all rate at 5 on the council scale)**

 **Light Armor(Viper-L)**

 **KB rating 7**

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Summary:** The viper-L light armor is used by militia forces and is a power suit used to assist the wearer in combat. It is noted that all militia are trained to use it without the systems powered up to ensure they are not reliant on them.

 **Medium Armor(Viper-M)**

 **KB rating** 9

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Summary:** The Viper-M medium armor is the standard Alliance armor for military forces and is considered an extremely advanced combat suit. It is a power suit used to assist the wearer with an on board medical system used to monitor and administer medical aid for light injuries.

 **Heavy Armor (Viper-H)**

 **Standard:** Used by the majority of the Alliance armed forces Veterans and officers and while not as advanced as other Viper-H varients is still considered a great upgrade over the Militaries usual forces.

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Orbital:** Used by the general ODST forces in the Military because of the situations they are deployed into.

 **KB rating** 11 lower spec

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Jumper:** Used by Jump troopers and is only marginally better than the standard ODST armor.

 **KB rating** 11 higher spec

 **Armor rating**

 **N7:** The N7 variant is noted to be the only wearable armor to have energy shields and is a relatively new development if not a costly one. It is also only one of two varients to make use of a grav pack system. And a built-in stealth system.

 **KB rating** 12(energy shield)

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Summary:** The Viper-H heavy armor used by either heavy weapons teams or special forces. There are many variants of the Viper-H heavy armor and is considered to an extremely capable of protecting it's wearers compared to other alliance armor and is considered some of the best in citadel or federation space. It is a full-on power armor used to enhance their wearer instead of the usual assist systems in other armor.

 **AI Platform**

 **KB rating** 13(heavy energy shield)

 **Armor rating** 6

 **Summary:** An AI combat platform is considered a dangerous foe only to be engaged by heavy weapons to ensure survival. It is noted that council races are researching ways to engage them without heavy loses.

 **Federation**

 **Quarian Republic:** The Quarian republic infantry is well known for there boarding and close-quarters fighting. Their armor relies on a decent quality of armor while relying on stronger kinetic barriers.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Turian Commonwealth:** The Turian commonwealth like there counter part are the main armed force of the federation and are equipped with a suit of armor that focuses on a generalist stance, there armor while matching the hierarchy barrier strength are not as high quality in there suits armor due to economic reasons.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Independent systems Alliance:** The ISA army is small compared to other federation members and makes it up for it by providing high-quality armor to its troops as well as extensive training.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Raloi Republics:** There military make use of large amounts of heavy armor units though this has lead to a slow-moving military this has caused economical issues for them because of trying to outfit their armies in high tech equipment.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Council**

 **Turian Hierarchy:** There armor is well rounded meant to that is above average in most aspects but is not the best since having to equip such a large army for patrol forces.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 9

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Salarian Union:** The only race to make use of wide-scale stealth tech in their military.

 **Light Armor Stealth**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Medium Armor Stealth**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** n

 **Armor rating** n

 **Summary:** Heavy armor not used due to there physiology.

 **Asari Republics:** The Asari armor is some of the best in the Galaxy. It makes use of both high-grade armor and barriers. Though the Asari military is small and means that when deployed they are more akin to special forces than a true Military.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 7

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 9

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 11 low spec

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Baterian Hegemony:** The Baterian produced is the most common armor used by pirating race due to the cost of purchase. They are often seen as the worst type of armor to buy because more often than not those wearing it die in combat.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 5

 **Armor rating** 2

 **Summary:** Commonly used by low caste batteries in the military or by a large number of pirate factions. It is considered a piece of scrap metal by most of the military's in the galaxy.

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating 7** low spec

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Summary:** One of the worst medium armors in the galaxy. They are commonly used by the rank and file of the Hegemony military. They are used most often among leaders of pirate bands in the Terminus.

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 9 low spec

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Summary:** While better than most Baterian armors it is used by Baterian people who belong to the upper caste system and is only used by rich warlords.

 **Drell:** Drell military equipment is often manufactured by the Hanar ascendency and is used only by the Drell Military. It has been noted to be a replacement for Baterian equipment.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 3

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 10

 **Armor rating** 4

 **Black Hand:** It is unknown who manufacture the Black hands Equipment but it has been noted that they have some of the best Equipment in the Galaxy.

 **Light Armor**

 **KB rating** 6

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Medium Armor**

 **KB rating** 8

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Heavy Armor**

 **KB rating** 11

 **Armor rating** 5

 **Note:** Other races will be updated later down the line at the moment they are just not relevant for the time been.


	10. Codex-Council Time line Divergence

**BHC-Before Human contact**

Note: Not going to bother doing the massive timeline just where it starts to diverge from canon.

 **320 years BHC:** Turians tired of the Council refusal to deal with pirates and slavers begin to meet in secret and begin to build up their resources for a future plan. They only ever meet in person and secluded locations.

 **270 years BHC:** The Morning war or Quarian machine war sparks and would rage for close to two and a half years and leads to the exile of Quarian people. Reports of Quarians fighting one another is rare and unknown if it was a civil war. The Citadels refusal to allow the Turian Military to aid the Quarians is denied and leads to riots throughout there space. Mostly among the Turain Populace and A large number of disgruntled Turians leave Citadel space for the Terminus.

 **260 YEARS BHC:** Sixty years of planning comes to fruition and secret shipyards built around eleven of the Dextro worlds and settled by the Turians form the Commonwealth with there fledgling fleet of only three thousand ships used to defend the single relay that leads to there space.

 **250 years BHC:** The formation of the Independent planet Alliance consisting of twenty-three garden worlds of a variety of species large enough to build there own personal defense navy. They form an alliance with the new commonwealth government for protection only have one thousand and three hundred ships to add to the navy.

 **240 years BHC:** After ten years of discussions the federation is formed and an offer for the Quarian people to join and is offered four of the free Dextro free worlds in there territory. The Council demands that their laws are enforced and are refused by the new federation.

 **235 years BHC:** The Quarian Admiralty board is undecided after years of debates and leads to schism. The Quarians are dropped off by there people who agree with there views but return to the fleet. The Quarians that land would take fifteen years to adapt but they would survive and aid The federation in starship design and building of them. They would come to be known as some of the best engineers in the galaxy but the Quarians of the Migrant fleet would be seen as suit rats in Citadel Space.

 **200 years BHC:** Piracy and the mercenary business take a turn for a worst when an unknown benefactor causes it to increase at a never before seen speed. It would see to there fleets and forces growing and launching an invasion into both citadel and federation space.

 **170 years BHC:** The inaction of the Council forces lead to the Terminus becoming unstable forcing small colonies to take refuge in federation space who try to help. They are unsuccessful in containing a large war fleet but are able to protect their territory because there combined fleet would only number at around twenty thousand warships. The Council declares the Terminus an active threat and begins to expand their navies to protect themselves

 **140 years BHC:** Pirates and mercenaries begin to hold territory and establish shipyards for repair and refit there fleets grow but are not as effective as true warships. They begin to launch large raids into the outer territory of council space and avoid the Commonwealth for the time been)

 **120 years BHC:** Terminus forces come together to launch an invasion into commonwealth space by an unknown leader. They are stalled at Menai System where a fleet engagement consisting of over thirty-five thousand vessels would engage one another for a month. The commonwealth would push back the Invaders and would then gather the salvage of the engagement that would see them nearly double there fleet and infrastructure from scavenged materials.

 **100 years BHC:** The Raloi make contact but are engaged by a hot-headed Turian Commander that leads to a fight and the Raloi navy losing a fleet and their colony in ruins. The Federation would take action and defend this new race leading to a possible war but act as a mediator. The Raloi demand reparations which the Turian Hierarchy are willing to provide after there mistake. The Council notices another exodus of its citizens. The Raloi would suffer from a foreign disease and blame would be painted on the Council.

 **95 years BHC:** The Raloi after curing the Disease that had claimed nine percent of there population would join the Federation because of the Aid they receive. There economy and population would see to it that the Federation would finally have the required resources to expand there territory even if there was well developed.

 **90 years BHC:** An unknown and highly advanced group launches an attack on a Turian Colony taking its people. The navies of both Governments are engaged by Highly advanced Warships in small numbers but are Extremely effective. This leads to new research and development teams been established and their governments expanding there Navies, even more, to protect their people.

 **85 years BHC:** The buildup in Both the Federation and Council Navies causes mercenaries and warlords to form a pact. They would defend the Terminus from any large aggression aimed at them. They form a new Political entity while made of low lives it is large enough to cause issues.

 **50 years BHC:** The last forty years of attacks on both official governments Navies start to engage full but small war fleets of advanced Turian Terrorists. They manage to win these engagements with numbers but manage to secure valuable tech. That improves there Mass accelerators.

 **30 years BHC:** Years of testing to ensure that stollen technology is safe to lead to its introduction and the production of new Warships and vehicles.

 **15 years BHC:** Older Warships are sent into refit stations but is slowed down because of the Asari who while doing there refit refuse to aid in the Outer system patrols. This leads to the Turians estimating a near twenty-year refit of there Warships that will have better Offensive and Defensive Systems. Such as there Mass accelerator hitting at around 144 kilotons instead of the older ones that hit around 44 kilotons.

 **5 years BHC:** The Council applies sanctions to the Battarian Hegemony whose navy is growing to large and rasing issues with raids and desertion. They are told to either get there Navy under control or face Punitive measures.

 **First Contact**


End file.
